


Rumor Has It

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Humor, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kakashi, have you heard this rumor going around lately?"</p>
<p>Written for the Kakairu Month 2015, June 12 prompt: You know the friendship's real when there's a rumor you're gay for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Kakiru fic.
> 
> ...Be gentle.
> 
> Also I know it's late I'm so sorry I only realized I wanted to write it after the fact. Guh.

“Kakashi, have you heard this rumor going around lately?”

“About what?”

“About US.” Iruka is pacing the floor, looking angry and annoyed. Not a good combination. “Insinuating that we’re…you know…”

“No, I _don’t_ know,” Kakashi answers in a drawl. “Elaborate.”

“They’re saying that we’re _together_ , as in- Kakashi, you’re not even listening.”

“Yes I am.”

“No, you’re not. Put your book down.”

“Fun fact: I can read _and_ listen at the same time.” Kakashi turns a page and doesn’t look up. “Go on, Iruka, I really am listening.”

“Fine.” Iruka rolls his eyes and continues. “I heard it this morning, when I went down to the market to buy groceries-”

“Morning? Market? _Groceries_?” Kakashi raises an eyebrow. “What are you, a mom?”

“They were having a sale!” Iruka snaps heatedly. “I wasn’t going to miss it!” He pauses for a beat. “I had coupons, too.”

“Oh _Kami_ -”

“Just shut up and listen!” Iruka takes a breath before he plunges on. “I heard two women, mothers of my students, gossiping away by one of the stands. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I heard _our_ names, so I stopped and listened in. They were talking about US, about how they’d heard from someone’s cousin’s great-aunt who had seen us _kissing_ in an alleyway. Apparently _everyone’s_ talking about it now, and we are, and I quote, a ‘hot item’. And that was the least they had to say! They went on, _in detail_ , for a good fifteen minutes afterwards about the dynamics of our relationship! About who they think gets spoiled, which one cooks, who’s more affectionate, _bedroom positions_ -”

“Iruka-”

“I couldn’t believe it! I was so pissed I knocked over the fruit stand next to them and ran-”

“IRUKA.” Iruka finally stops, mouth half-open, eyes still blazing. “So what?” Kakashi scoffs. “It’s just a stupid rumor. Why are you so upset about it?”

Iruka lets out a frustrated growl and kicks at the floor.

“I…I just can’t stand the thought that people, _strangers_ , are talking about us like that, behind our backs. I mean, really, don’t they have anything better to do? And the things they were _saying_ -”

“Iruka,” Kakashi cuts him off again, closing his book and meeting his gaze. “Are you going to keep on ranting for the rest of the day, working yourself up into a tizzy until you either explode or kill someone…”

Iruka gives him a dangerous look, as if contemplating doing exactly both those things right then and there. Kakashi shrugs back and goes on.

“…Or are you going to come to bed?”

Iruka glares at Kakashi, laying shirtless on his futon covers, one arm behind his head and his Icha Icha held lazily in his other hand.

“…You’re on my side.”

“I like this side. The other side has lumps.”

“So _I_ should have to sleep on them?”

“You’ve never complained about them before.”

“Because that’s MY side.”

“That’s beside the point.” Kakashi pats the covers beside him, inviting. His wide smile stretches the skin around his mole. “Now, are you coming to bed or not?”

Iruka holds out for a moment longer, just to show Kakashi he’s not the boss of him and he’s still pissed about the rumor because it’s _no-one’s_ business what their relationship is or isn’t and they have absolutely _no_ right to be talking about them behind their backs, then lets out a defeated sigh and starts for the bed.

“…Only if you rub my feet.”

“ _Ohhh_ , Sensei,” Kakashi purrs, “I’ll rub more than your feet-”

Iruka smacks him in the face with a pillow.

Kakashi ends up rubbing a lot more than his feet, but Iruka is past complaining at that point.


End file.
